


Once Upon a Time

by Stargazer898



Series: Angielle Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer898/pseuds/Stargazer898
Summary: How did Soulmates come to be in the world of Angielle?
Series: Angielle Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of diverging soulmate AUs that all start with this basic backstory, so rather than copy and paste it into every version that I post on AO3 I thought that it'd be easier to post it as the first work in a collection for those AUs.

Once upon a time, back when magic was new and exhilarating, a romantic fairy decided that everyone would be happier if they just had true love in their life. They dreamed of how wonderful the world would be if everyone indulged in their love. The beauty that they would create. The horrors they would avoid. The understanding that would become the foundation for more. So this fairy researched, for years and years, every twist and turn of spell-craft until they finally had everything that they needed to make their dream a reality. Through the Lucius Crystal, their spell created intangible “strings” that would lead every person (fairy, human, or witch) to those who would bring the greatest “love” to their life: red for romantic, green for healing/supportive, and purple for aspirational. With some people having a singular string with all three types braided together, some having three separate strings, some having string of entirely different colors, some with strings that had clearly frayed, and some having no strings at all, the fairy declared love too complex to be made into a simple spell and washed their hands of the matter. Returning to the life that they had lived before attempting a massive undertaking. Ignorant to the lasting consequences brought forth by their reckless actions…


End file.
